


Magic Fingers

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic, Voyeurism, cockslut!Sam, inplied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Prompt:Supernatural: Sam/Max Banes Dean/Alicia Banes. The Winchesters pair up with the Bane twins. They can get kinky from time to time. One of the favored hobbies for Dean and Alicia is watching while their brothers fuck silly on a bed. And Sam loves people watching him be a slut for cock, moaning at every dirty thing Max whispers in his ear while he takes him from behind. -(anon)





	Magic Fingers

“You want it, Sam?” Max grinned down at Sam who was breathless, hair fanned out beneath him.

Sam panted. “Yeah, Max.” He looked down between them at Max's cock, hard and in his hand. Waiting for Sam's ass.

“You sure?”

Alicia giggled from the corner of the room. “Just give it to him, Max. You're such a tease.”

“Sammy likes it that way, though. Don't you, Sammy?” Dean said. He kissed a line down Alicia's neck, watching the pair on the bed.

Sam shivered. “Please, Max.”

Max leaned forward to talk right into Sam's ear. “You need it bad huh, Sam? Roll over. Get up on your hands and knees.”

Sam got up on all fours facing Dean and Alicia who were sitting in one corner of the room. Dean had one hand between her legs, fingers moving inside her. Alicia had a had reaching around behind her where Sam assumed it was wrapped around Dean's cock. The two of them always got off hard watching him and Max. Sam got off knowing they were watching.

Max positioned himself behind Sam. He kissed a soft line down Sam's strong back. He had a penchant for near worship that Sam appreciated, but right now he really just wanted Max's dick.

“Max,” Sam whined. He pushed his ass back into Max's lap grinding on his dick. Max laughed. “Such a cock slut, Sam. Be patient. You know I'm going to give it to you.”

Sam shivered at the sticky wet sound of Max slicking up his cock. “There's plenty of lube in my ass already,” he complained.

“You're a real brat, you know that?” Max laughed.

“He's always like that when he doesn't get it fast enough,” Dean teased. 

“Come on, Max.” Alicia squirmed on Dean's fingers. Dean's thumb ran over her clit and she moaned. Sam was jealous Alicia was getting more attention than him. “Give it to him already. He makes cute faces.” She winked at Sam.

“ _Alright_.” Max gripped Sam's hip and pressed the head of his cock against Sam's hole. Sam relaxed, allowing Max to push in slowly. That full feeling was what he had been waiting for. He pushed back getting that cock as deep as he could. Max let him get what he wanted, but stopped him when he tried to move again.

He bent over Sam's back to whisper in his ear like he was telling him a secret, but he wasn't exactly quiet enough. “Easy, Sam. Let's take it slow. I know the whore in you likes to put on a bit of a performance.”

Max pulled his cock back out, rubbing painfully slowly against Sam's walls. Then, he slowly pushed back in. It didn't take long to have Sam keening and gritting his teeth desperate for what he really wanted.

“You wanted my cock in you right? Aren't you getting it?” Max teased.

“Please, Max,” Sam groaned. “Fuck me faster.”

“Have some patience, Sam.” Max walked his fingers down Sam's back, but the effect was something entirely different.

Sam moaned, his back arched, his eyes rolled back in his head. For a moment he forgot where he was and there was just all consuming tingles rocking through him.

“Shit, Max,” Alicia moaned, watching Sam lose all control of himself.

“Do that again,” Dean demanded.

“ _F-fuck_ , Max.” Sam moaned. His whole body shook as the feeling faded.

Max did the same thing again, this time with more care. The tingling feeling spread slowly and didn't hit him quite as hard.

“What is that?” Sam's voice was soft like he was in a dream.

“A little bit of magic. I usually ask permission first, but uh... sometimes my magic just responds to my desires. Sorry, Sam.”

“Don't be sorry, just fuck me. And keep doing that.”

“As long as you're okay.” Max gripped Sam's hips and _finally_ got to fucking him like he wanted. He set a hard pace that had Sam gripping the sheets and making small noises each time he thrust in. His finger's dug until Sam's skin sending soft tingling waves up his spine.

“Good fucking cock slut, Sam. You feel so good on my cock.”

Sam moaned. “More- more, please,” he panted.

“You can have as much as you like, sweetheart.”

From their chair, Dean and Alicia watched. The pair of them only taking their eyes off the other two to share filthy wet kisses between them. Alicia broke away from Dean. She climbed up on the chair so she could sit on her knees. Slowly, not taking her eyes off of Sam and Max, she set herself down on Dean's cock pulling a grown from the older Winchester that was so much deeper than his brother's. She road Dean hard, unable to keep up with her brother's pace but she could make up for it with pure dick riding skill.

Dean kept one hand on Alicia's hip, the other played with her clit. He pressed occasional kisses against her shoulder, but mostly let her do her thing while he kept his eyes on Sam.

His little brother tossed his head back whenever Max hit his prostate just right. He would moan and his eyes rolled back. Max kept talking to him, whispering things in his ear that Dean couldn't quite make out but they made Sam squirm and blush in the best way.

Sam was almost there. So close, almost ready to cum. Max telling him what a pretty slut he was right into his ear had him right there on the edge. Then Max grabbed him by the hair, nice and tight from the root, and Sam lost it. He was pretty sure he was drooling on himself as he came, but he knew he was screaming Max's name.

Max pulled out and finished on Sam's back, magic making quick work on the mess, both organic and artificial.

Dean and Alicia were kissing. Her hands palmed her breasts as he rode his cock. His middle finger traced circles over his clit. Only a minute behind the others, Alicia came and Dean did as well.

The four of them laid in the bed together, cooling down.

“So, sex magic, that's a new one,” Alicia said.

“I didn't mean to freak anybody out,” Max apologized.

“It's really okay,” Sam said.

“Could you like, stick your fingers in someone's ass and then do that?” Dean asked.

Sam snorted. “You're insatiable, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
